The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming system, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multi-function product, and the likes is connected to a plurality of host devices through a network. Accordingly, each of the host devices sends print data to the printer, so that the printer performs a printing operation (refer to Patent Reference). Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2005-327089
In the conventional image forming system, an operator can operate a user operation unit disposed on the printer even when other job of other operator is in the middle of processing. As a result, the operator inadvertently cancels the other job of the other operator in the middle of processing. That is, when the operator operates, an inadvertent job may be processed during a job of other operator in the middle of processing.
In view of the problem described above, an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to solve the problems of the conventional image forming system. In the image forming apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to prevent an inadvertent job from being processed during a job of other operator in the middle of processing.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.